Christmas Countdown
by doubleox515
Summary: It's 5 days until Christmas and the Hetalia characters are making the most of it. Mini-series of Christmas Interludes featuring GerIta, PruHun, SuFin, DenNor and Spamano with mentions of other characters.
1. GerIta - Christmas Trees

**A/N: Hey guys~ So it's almost Christmas and I thought it was high time to do something Christmasy - and what better way to do that then to celebrate the holiday with a few favourite ships! And to kick off, it's GerIta, a ship I've only gotten into recently :) So apologies if they are OOC. **

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me but rather to the talented Hidekazu Himaruya. I own nothing but the plot and story.**

* * *

><p><strong>20th December, 5 days until Christmas<strong>

'Ludwig! This is a disaster!'

Ludwig, who had been reading the latest novel in his favourite series, looked up at the cry of despair. He saw Feliciano race into the living room where he was, on the verge of hysteria. The German wondered what on earth had happened now.

'What's happened?' he asked, eyebrows raised. He shut his book and placed it on the coffee table in front of him.

'It's almost Christmas,' Feliciano wailed, waving his arms animatedly in horror, 'and we haven't put the tree up yet!'

Blinking at the Italian, Ludwig resisted the urge to sigh. _Trust Feliciano to cause panic over a little thing such as a tree!_ he thought, rubbing his temple in exasperation.

'What are we going to do?' the Italian mumbled. He began to pace the space between Ludwig and the coffee table. 'I've been all around asking if anyone knew a place to get trees and they all said no! What are we to do, Ludwig? We can't have Christmas without a tree! I—'

He was cut off as Ludwig stood up from his seat and placed his large hands on his shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. He offered him a small smile, slightly amused at Feliciano's concern.

He knew exactly what he was going to do.

'Sit and wait here,' was all he told him, guiding him to his former seat. He then disappeared from the room, leaving a puzzled yet intrigued Feliciano behind. He put on his boots, his warm hat, a large coat, a long red scarf and black gloves before he ventured out into the cold, frosty world.

The snow crunched beneath his feet and the gust of chilly air bit at his nose and cheeks. Ludwig had his icy eyes set on the little shed behind the house where the one thing that would calm Feliciano down resided. He blushed at the thought of Feliciano's glowing face when he saw said item and an embarrassed grin formed at his lips.

Opening the shed door took some effort as the snow had piled up in front of it and the years had worn the wood away. When he did eventually get in, Ludwig supressed a sneeze and scanned his gaze over the objects in the dingy place.

Old items that he hadn't seen in years made memories burst into colour: a rusty bike that Gilbert had taught him to ride when he was seven years old, the patched-up, yellow kite that Ludwig had accidentally broken when the weather had been bad, the disused Ping-Pong table that had seen better days (and better games between the infamous "Bad Touch Trio" and "Axis Powers")… and there, in the corner, freshly cut a week prior, was an elegant tree, ready to be decorated.

Ludwig wondered why he hadn't gotten it out earlier—and why he and Gilbert didn't put it up straight away when they got it before he left for Budapest.

_Ludwig… this is_ Gilbert _we are talking about here,_ he told himself as an excuse. _You and he never do things the "proper" way._

'And this family has always been completely crazy,' he said out loud, bending down to pick up the tree.

The tree was a dark green, its needle-like leaves sticking out in all directions, which Ludwig was determined to avoid. It was just the right size: it wasn't too small where one person could carry it in one hand and it wasn't too large where three big men had to carry it in order to get it to the house. Thus, Ludwig was fine carrying it on his own, not that he needed help in the first place. It smelt the same as the day when he and Gilbert had found it—although it was certainly making a mess as Ludwig lugged it out of the shed, the leaves creating a carpet of jade upon the silvery ground.

Ludwig was met with the same biting cold as he shut the door with his foot, albeit unsuccessfully. Only this time he had a tree to protect his face… not that it was doing much good.

'Feliciano,' he called, finally reaching the front door after a few minutes of stomping through the thick blanket of white. 'Feliciano, can you open the door?'

A faint 'I'm coming!' met his ears and no sooner than five seconds later did he hear the click of the front door and then a shriek of delight.

'You found a tree?' Feliciano yelled as Ludwig made his way in. He put the tree against the wall and met the Italian's excited mien.

'Well, Gilbert and I found it last week,' Ludwig explained, shrugging off his coat. 'We just (for some weird reason) didn't put it up. But that gives us something to do now, doesn't it?'

Feliciano clapped his hands in joy, gave Ludwig a massive hug and ran off towards the stairs, yelling, 'I'll go and get the decorations!'

'They're in the attic!' Ludwig shouted after him.

Surprisingly, just as Ludwig got the tree horizontally on the ground in the living, Feliciano came in with a stack of boxes.

Thus, once the tree was fully upright, Feliciano and Ludwig proceeded to decorate the tree. Ludwig wrinkled his nose in distaste at the pile of needles on the carpet around the tree but his dislike almost instantly went away when Feliciano hung the first bauble on the branch in front of them, an expression of pure enthusiasm etched throughout his features.

The sight made Ludwig flush a heavy red.

It took them a good hour and a bit to have the tree blossoming with shiny lights and tinsel, sparkling and shimmering baubles and a few extra homemade decorations from past Christmases. It would have taken them a shorter time if Feliciano didn't dangle a piece of mistletoe he had found over their heads every ten minutes.

Not that Ludwig minded, of course, and not that he'd say anything about it.

Night fell upon the little house with the little shed soon after. The tree stood in its corner, glittering and glimmering from the light the fire provided. Dinner had passed with an eager Italian admiring his handiwork and with secret smiles being flashed from a sheepish German.

The pair had now taken refuge by the fireplace, wrapped up in their ugliest of ugly Christmas jumpers and a big, woolly blanket. Cups of sweet hot chocolate seeped warmth to their fingertips and Feliciano's head on Ludwig's shoulder completed the scene.

Looking down at the head of auburn, Ludwig's heart fluttered. The cute man never failed to cause it to do jumping jacks and somersaults. He couldn't help but place his lips gently at the hairline, which moved at the touch. Ludwig was met with golden brown spheres, crinkled in quiet bliss.

'Today was lots of fun!' said Feliciano, grinning from ear to ear. 'Grazie, Ludwig.'

'Nein, _danke,_' Ludwig told him, his voice free of its usual gruff. 'I would have forgotten to put it up if you didn't remind me.'

Feliciano laughed and set his mug on the coffee table. He took Ludwig's and placed it next to his before he shifted onto the German's lap. Ludwig gave him one of his rare, genuine smiles, one that wasn't forced or scary looking and that showed his teeth. It was enough for them to join in a kiss, Feliciano's fingers vanishing into Ludwig's hair and Ludwig's palms cupping Feliciano's cheeks.

'Ich werde dich immer lieben,' Ludwig uttered at their mouths, brushing his thumbs against the soft skin. 'Always.'

'E io ti amo più di ogni altra cosa,' Feliciano replied, curling the small strands of gold between his digits. 'Promise.'

Ludwig's fingers travelled from Feliciano's face to his hair, which he smoothed back from his eyes. A thought popped into his head. 'Do you want to go to Nürnberg tomorrow?'

Feliciano perked up at that. 'You mean the Christmas markets?'

Ludwig nodded, silently relishing the childlike expression on Feliciano's face, the way his eyes sparkled at the idea and the way he looked at Ludwig, full of love and admiration. He still wasn't used to it, despite having been with Feliciano for more than six months… but that made him fond of it even more.

'You spoil me,' Feliciano whispered, snuggling up to Ludwig. Ludwig's cheeks went red but he pressed a kiss to his Italian's forehead anyway.

'I do it out of love,' he said, shutting his eyes in serenity.

'Buon Natale, Ludwig,' he heard Feliciano mutter, his voice wistful. He smiled softly.

'Frohe Weihnachten, meine Liebe.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's that! I'll post today's story sometime this afternoon (just got to edit it XD).**

**Reviews are much appreciated!~**


	2. PruHun - Glitter

**A/N: And here is the next one with 4 days until Christmas!**

**Now, I had a bit of a conundrum with this one because in terms of shipping, I ship both AusHun and PruHun, but not Frying Pangle or PruAus. So I didn't know who to write for. Thus a eenie-meenie-mynie-mo later, I ended up with PruHun. I promise I'll write something for AusHun one day... one day.**

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me but rather to the talented Hidekazu Himaruya. I own nothing but the plot and story.**

* * *

><p><strong>21st December, 4 days until Christmas<strong>

Everything was quiet and well in the Héderváry household. There was no outside traffic, no noisy neighbours and no unruly disturbances. The only things that were heard where the cheery trills of robins and the humbly calming music from the piano down the hall. It was all that Elizabeta desired as she sat herself down at her desk, wrapped up in a cosy shawl with a steaming mug of tea in her hands.

The morning sun's rays hit the stack of cards that had yet to be written in and the unopened pot of glitter, its insides glimmering in the light. Elizabeta took out her list of recipients and sighed at the large number. _I shouldn't have left it this late!_ she scolded herself. _Four days until Christmas, goodness…_

'Well, no time like the present,' she said aloud, stretching her fingers.

She picked up the first card on the pile, a red one with a painted image of a cherub with a holly wreath. She opened it, picked up her trusty, sparkly blue pen and began to write. The music, from Roderich's talented fingers, and the silent powdering of fresh snow outside added to the peaceful ambience and the scent of her tea and the warmth of her shawl made it just that little bit better.

However, the tranquil atmosphere was soon broken when the "Prussian proclaimed" German, bed-haired and groggy, came into the study. He sluggishly walked over to Elizabeta, snaked his arms around her waist as much as the back of the chair would allow him to and placed his chin in the junction of her shoulder and neck.

'Jó reggelt,' greeted Elizabeta. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to his pale cheek before returning to her task.

He grumbled a sleepy 'Morgen' in reply, his voice raspier than usual. Heaving a great sniff, he added, 'Why aren't you in bed? It's too early to be doing things…'

'It's past eleven, Gilbert,' Elizabeta told him, signing off the card with a flourish.

'Exactly,' Gilbert retorted. 'I swear, only you and Roderich would be up at this ungodly hour.'

Elizabeta laughed, unscrewing the lid of the pot of glitter. She took a pinch and sprinkled it into the card before shoving it into an envelope and writing the address of the receiver in her neatest handwriting.

'What's with the cards?' Gilbert asked, reaching for her mug. From the corner of her eye she saw him take a sip of her tea and pull a face. 'Haven't you already sent them?'

She shook her head. 'I left it a bit late,' she admitted, sending a sheepish grin his way. 'It's your fault—you and Roderich have been distracting me since you got here!'

That was only partly true. Gilbert and Roderich had arrived about a week ago, ready to celebrate the upcoming Christmas with her. It had surprised her when the pair of them started acting nice to each other, something that was usually unheard of. Gilbert had lost his snarky, arrogant attitude and Roderich started smiling more.

Elizabeta wondered if something was put into their drinks before they came…

Regardless, she was glad that they were there: friend-but-more-like-brother Roderich and boyfriend-of-a-year-and-a-half Gilbert never failed to make her feel loved, to make her day brighter and to make her roll on the ground in stitches. She couldn't wait until Christmas.

She felt Gilbert bristle at her comment. 'Now, you know that's not true, Lizzy. It's naughty of you to have left it 'til now.'

'Well I'd much rather give my undivided attention to the both of you,' said Elizabeta, turning around in her chair to face Gilbert fully.

He gave her a tired smile, his ruby spheres glazed over with doziness. 'I'll give you that.'

She felt her own lips curve upwards, leaning forwards and meeting his for a long kiss. Despite his weary state, Gilbert kissed her back with vigour, his fingers losing themselves in her long, curly strands. Elizabeta hummed in gratitude, her hands settling on his chest.

It never ceased to amaze her just how gentle Gilbert could be. His personality, often so brash and obnoxious, seemed to melt into nothing whenever they embraced, kissed or simply lay side by side. It was a part of him that she didn't get to see that often (especially in public) but whenever she did, it made her love him more.

'Do you want some help?' Gilbert asked after they parted, rubbing his nose with hers cutely.

'That would be much appreciated.' She eyed the envelopes. 'You can write the addresses on the front!'

Gilbert sent her a deadpanned look. 'Liz, I have the _worst_ handwriting. Are you sure you want to tarnish your cards with my terrible (yet totally awesome) scrawl? I don't think the people you're sending these to would like to have their cards end up in Australia as opposed to Austria, or Bulgaria instead of Belgium.'

'Well what do you want to do then?' she asked, frowning.

She saw Gilbert's eyes land on the glitter. 'I can put the glitter in the cards and then the cards in the envelopes!' he crowed, ruby irises suddenly alight with enthusiasm. 'I'll leave the writing business to you.'

Elizabeta didn't know why, but when she saw Gilbert's delighted expression at the thought of glitter, a nasty feeling grew in her stomach. She, for some reason, knew that this was going to end in the complete opposite direction than she would have liked.

But as if she could say no to that face, all wide-eyed and pouty. Thus, she nodded and set back to writing her cards. Gilbert drew up a chair and sat, eager for her to finish.

They worked side by side for about an hour, talking, writing and glittering away. Gilbert at one point got a smack on the head at his comment of Ludwig "getting some" with little Feliciano back home in Germany, to which Elizabeta added that it was "inappropriate" and that Ludwig's sex life was not their concern. Other than that, their tasks went by smoothly, Gilbert every now and then stealing a kiss.

'Last one!' Elizabeta cried, determined to finish this once and for all.

Gilbert leant over to see what she was writing and frowned. 'Why have you got a "Happy Chinese New Year" card?'

'It's for Mei,' Elizabeta told him matter-of-factly. 'I'm not going to send it just yet but I thought I'd better write it now and then send it when it's the Chinese New Year. Just in case I forget, you know?'

'Right,' said Gilbert and it was then that Elizabeta saw the devilish grin on his pallid face.

'What?' she asked, not liking his mien at all. 'What are you planning, you little bastard?'

'Such harsh words!' he cried, holding a hand over his heart. 'But really Liz, you are seriously unobservant.'

She blinked at him, confused. He said nothing, just waggled his fingers at her.

His glittery fingers.

It then hit her.

'GILBERT!' she yelled, her hands going to her cheeks. 'Did you put glitter on my face?' Gilbert bent over with laughter, almost falling off his chair in the process. 'Is that why you were kissing me? To get glitter on my face?'

'You've never looked shinier, meine Liebe,' he said breathlessly, clutching his stomach in mirth.

'Oh that's it!' Elizabeta shouted. She grabbed the little pot of glitter, dug her digits in and chucked a handful of glitter at Gilbert. It settled in his hair, on his jumper and even in his ear.

He spluttered loudly at the action, but then a mischievous smirk grew upon his lips.

'That's how you want to play?' he asked, his voice low and dangerous.

Elizabeta knew better than to argue. She stood up and ran out of the room, not wanting to get any more glitter on her. But unfortunately for her, Gilbert followed her, laughing his head off, with the pot of glitter in his hands.

'Gilbert no!' she whined, drawling on the 'o'. She'd never admit it, but she was having fun.

That is until Gilbert cornered her and promptly sprinkled glitter in her hair.

And that is how it went for the next little while: Gilbert would run after Elizabeta and then Elizabeta would snatch the pot and run after Gilbert. Soon enough, the hallway and the floor of the study were covered in the tiny glimmering squares, along with almost every inch of bare skin on the pair. They were currently drawing patterns on each other's cheeks, snorting and giggling away.

But they had forgotten about the other person in the house, until they realised that the sweet music had stopped and a disapproving cough came from the archway.

Roderich stood at the entrance to the study, arms crossed and eyebrow arched in dissatisfaction. Unlike Gilbert's pyjamas and Elizabeta's "Granny" shawl, Roderich was attired in a fashionable outfit—almost as if he were about to embark to the opera or the national ballet—and in one that was definitely not decorated with glitter.

Elizabeta expected him to start scolding them on their childish behaviour and for interrupting his playing with their raucous tones. She exchanged a brief glance with Gilbert, whose expression mirrored hers.

So it certainly surprised them when he stepped forward, grabbed the abandoned little pot of glitter and flicked his violet gaze to theirs.

'So,' was all he said before he emptied the glitter into his palm and flung it at both Elizabeta and Gilbert. He ran out of the room, cackling madly, yelling, 'Bet you didn't see that coming!'

It took them a full minute to realise what had happened. To say that they were shocked was an understatement.

Gilbert only muttered one thing. 'Do you have any more glitter?'

Elizabeta smiled gleefully in reply and went to grab her stash of glitter pots.

And that is how the day went. Roderich, Gilbert and Elizabeta had waged into a fully-fledged glitter war, one that lasted several hours. By the end of it, all of Elizabeta's glitter pots were empty, their contents either on the floor, in the carpet, on their clothes, in their hair or attached to their skin.

The Christmas cards were all but forgotten.

_It's going to take a million years to clean all this up,_ she thought as she continued to chase after her two wicked boys.

But at least she didn't have to complain that she was bored.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dorks :'D**

**Expect another one tomorrow! This time...  
>Well<br>You'll find out, won't you ;D**

**Reviews are much appreciated~**


	3. SuFin - Presents

**A/N: ****Hey! So here is Countdown #3 and it's the ever loved SuFin! **

**3 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS WOOHOO**

**I'm so excited 8D We put up the tree yesterday and the lights this afternoon - our house is starting to look a lot more Christmasy haha**

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me but rather to the talented Hidekazu Himaruya. I own nothing but the plot and story.**

* * *

><p><strong>22nd December, 3 days until Christmas<strong>

Berwald was known to be a master of disguise. His stern appearance often left people feeling nervous or utterly terrified. He didn't really mind, having grown up with the reactions—besides, it gave him an advantage when it came to situations that involved a poker face.

And wrapping presents with Tino was one of them.

He was good at keeping secrets, although he was being tested with the furtive looks that Tino sent his way. They screamed "I know that you're going to love what I got you" and "Can't wait to see your face when you open your present"—it was driving him up the wall.

However, unlike Tino, Berwald kept his frustration within. Tino would frown and pout in annoyance whenever Berwald sent _him_ furtive looks, yet in a way that made Berwald flush.

But while they had wrapped each other's presents, they still had a number to package before Christmas Day. Thus, they were sitting on their living room floor, all kinds of decorative paper and ribbons strewn around them. They were hurriedly wrapping, determined to finish that day for Matthias had a grand plan to introduce them, Lukas and Emil to a friend he had known for a few years. Unfortunately for them that friend was also bringing his relatives and consorts to meet them. Therefore, to be polite, the pair had gotten small gifts for them all, after grilling Matthias about what kind of things they liked.

Berwald hoped that it was enough.

'I can't wait until Christmas!' Tino cried, tying yet another bow with golden ribbon on a boxy present. His smile was so large Berwald wondered if it would stay there permanently. 'I wonder what Matthias's friend is like…'

'Hope he's nice,' Berwald grunted. He frowned as a piece of tape curled around itself and refused to come apart. 'Hopefully they all like what we got them…'

'I'm sure they'll love them!' Tino assured, his smile growing more and more. 'I mean it's not every day you receive gifts from someone you hardly know. I'm one hundred percent certain that they will appreciate them.'

Berwald merely nodded in acknowledgement, finally getting the tape to cooperate.

'Besides,' Tino continued, 'if it's any comfort, I know you'll love your present so much you'll love me forever!'

Berwald inwardly groaned. This was the fifth time that day that Tino had said that. But Berwald kept his expressionless guise up, resolute to remain impassive and replied with a simple, 'I know you will love yours too.'

Tino puffed his cheeks, his eyebrows furrowed in a cute little puckered brow. Berwald felt his heart increase in speed just a bit at the sight.

'Okay, how about we make a deal?' Tino asked, leaning forwards. His lilac eyes sparkled with mystery and excitement.

Berwald, intrigued, mirrored Tino's movement.

'How about I give you a clue about your present and you give me a clue about mine?' Tino whispered, his voice eager. 'But it can't be an obvious one, otherwise that will ruin the surprise! What do you think?'

_If it stops you from giving me those looks, yeah sure,_ Berwald thought. _I'm more than happy. If it makes you smile like that, I'll do it a million times over._

'Ja, okay,' was what he said.

Tino beamed.

Berwald felt like smacking himself in the face. Despite having been with Tino for a long time, the Finn, no matter what he did, never failed to make Berwald feel like a little school kid, all red-faced and embarrassingly crushing on him. He wished for the day when he could express his feelings openly to anyone, especially to Tino. He wished for the day when Tino could read his expressions, understand his words of love and admiration, _feel_ just how much he adored him all without Berwald telling him.

He scowled, wholly irritated with himself.

A cough caught Berwald's attention. He realised that he had been so deep in his thoughts that he missed what Tino had said completely.

'Sorry what?'

Tino smiled softly, almost sympathetically and Berwald panicked. _Did he read my thoughts?_

'I said you can go first!' said Tino, his cheeks in his palms and his spheres wide.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Berwald thought carefully. In all honesty, he had two presents for Tino this year. One was the wrapped one up on top of his cupboard in his workshop and the other was something… more personal. Truth was, Berwald had vowed to himself that he would smile for Tino this year, show just how much he meant to the Swede by pampering him endlessly for the holiday and maybe, just maybe… Tino would be more likely to accept his gift of a lifetime.

He decided to go with the first one. He had to save the other one for Christmas morning—and it had to remain a secret. No clues for that one.

'It's… something to help you relax,' Berwald revealed. He felt rather pleased with himself with his choice of words. _There's no way he can guess. A lot of things can help you relax._

Tino made a noise of curiosity, tapping his chin. 'Something to help me relax… I like the sound of that!'

Berwald's heart glowed. He was on the right track!

'Okay my turn!' Tino's brows dove downwards, a sign of deep concentration.

_Why is he so cute?_ Berwald mused, trying to hide his forthcoming blush.

'Oh! I know!' Tino clapped his hands in joy. He was like a little boy who had gotten the best thing ever. 'Yours is… something homemade but it involves us both.'

_Homemade? Involves us both?_ Berwald racked his brain for what it could possibly be. Unfortunately, he could think of nothing that fit the description, but that made him all the more excited to see what it was.

'Can't wait to see what it is,' Berwald told him, grabbing Tino's hand. 'But knowing it's from you… I know I'll love it no matter what it is.'

For the first time that day, Tino's cheeks turned scarlet and a silly grin played at his mouth.

'That's very sweet of you, Ber,' he whispered. He crawled over to where Berwald sat and rested his forehead on his. 'And that goes for you as well. I always love your gifts because you're the one who gave them to me.'

The Swede's heart fluttered and he promptly leant down and captured Tino's lips with his own. The sheer presence of Tino overwhelmed him, even more so with the smell of all things that spelt Christmas and his Finn. He could taste the Marianne sweets that Tino loved so much as they kissed, could smell the lavender soap on his smooth skin, could feel the pale, silky strands beneath his fingertips…

'Love you,' he muttered at their mouths, tracing Tino's jaw with his knuckle.

'I love you more,' Tino rebutted, pecking Berwald's nose swiftly.

'Love you most,' Berwald added, sealing it with another kiss.

'Damn, you always get me with that!' Tino grumbled, albeit cutely. 'I'll get you one day. I really will.'

Berwald merely raised a challenging eyebrow.

'Now, how does one wrap _beer_?' Tino mused, glaring at the accusing bottles behind him as he moved away from the Swede.

Berwald allowed himself a smile. He couldn't wait until Christmas Day, couldn't wait until he would see the look of delight on Tino's face at his gifts and the fondness that only ever seemed to be directed at him be etched throughout his features.

With that thought in mind, he placed a dandy silver bow on what was a tin of liquorice for Emil and proceeded to wrap the next present with his chest lighter than a feather.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Yet another installment coming tomorrow! Be on the lookout : )**

**Reviews are much appreciated~ **


	4. DenNor - Cookies

**A/N: AND IT'S DENNOR OMG**

**This is my first fanfiction for them and I think I just died a little inside. So much cute asdfghjkl.**

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me but rather to the talented Hidekazu Himaruya. I own nothing but the plot and story.**

* * *

><p><strong>23rd December, 2 days until Christmas<strong>

If one walked into the Bondevik household they would be greeted with a strong aroma of sugary bliss, of homemade sweets made from the heart and of past Christmases that involved the creation of these goodies. They would also walk into a scene of one laughing Dane and a scowling Norwegian, the Dane grasping a piping bag of white frosting and the Norwegian a napkin.

'I hate you,' Lukas grumbled. 'What idiot does that?'

'Aw, come on Lukas!' Matthias cried, smiling hugely. 'The frosting makes your coldness sweeter!'

Scoffing, Lukas turned away, wiping away the white frosting that Matthias had squeezed onto his cheeks. 'You're an idiot.'

'Ja, but I'm _your_ idiot,' Matthias rebutted, returning to the tray of freshly baked _pepperkaker_.

Lukas glowered at the Dane but inwardly he was blushing a bright red hue.

'Careful you don't stuff that up,' he said, gesturing to the cookies. 'I'll never forgive you if you do.'

'As if I'd stuff up a Scandinavian delicacy!' Matthias crowed. 'Gilbert and his friends won't know what hit them with the awesome we are creating!'

'Ja, but that's a Norwegian recipe you're dealing with,' Lukas said coolly, watching the ginger biscuits with a wary eye.

'I could say the same with the Danish _aebleskiver_ you're making,' Matthias retorted, raising a dark eyebrow. 'Have you checked on them? I do smell smoke…'

'You're dreaming of it,' Lukas muttered before heading over to the stove.

The pair were outdoing themselves, they knew, but they wanted to make a good first impression. Matthias was going to introduce the family to a friend of his from Germany—Gilbert his name was—on Christmas Day. Gilbert was also bringing his family and friends to the meeting.

It was Lukas's idea to, instead of buying them, make the presents that they were going to give them, hence the both of them slaving away in the kitchen. They were going to surprise them with homemade, traditional Scandinavian Christmas sweets, including the aforementioned _pepperkaker_ and _aebleskiver_.

As Lukas prodded the _aebleskiver_ with a knitting needle, he glanced from the corner of his eye at Matthias, who was frosting away at the _pepperkaker_. He didn't know why but there was something alluring about the way the Dane held himself. The casual concentration upon his brow as he decorated the edges with a swirly flourish made the whole thing especially attractive, completed with the handsomeness of Matthias himself and the prettiness of the cookies.

It didn't help matters that he was dressed in a very professional white apron with a nice red, woollen Christmas jumper underneath, one that showed all there was to see beneath the material. Even that stupid pink headband that kept his wild locks back made him striking.

Lukas found himself openly staring that he almost let the _aebleskiver_ burn. Luckily Lukas was a master of agility and covering things up that by the time Matthias looked up, Lukas had flipped the other side and was most definitely _not_ staring.

'How are they going?' Matthias asked. Lukas felt a pair of strong, toned arms wrap themselves around his waist and a tickle against his ear that could only be the cause of blond, spiky hair.

'Almost done,' he replied, his voice low.

In reality, Lukas felt anything but calm. His heart was going at a hundred miles per minute and he had to keep his voice steady to mask the breathiness that would have taken over it if he had spoken louder.

He and Matthias had only been a couple for just over a month and this would be their first Christmas together as one. Lukas was still getting used to the idea of them being together, let alone that. They hadn't done anything other than hand-holding, couch-cuddling and the occasional kiss on the cheek. Lukas wanted to do more… but he had no clue how to. He was worried that if he went too fast he would screw things up before it even began.

He didn't want that. He liked Matthias too much for that to happen.

But the dumb Dane was making things very difficult. He seemed oblivious to Lukas's inner turmoils and his affectionate advances were sending Lukas's brain into overdrive.

'Kære, you okay? You're gripping the handle really tightly…'

Snapping out of his thoughts, Lukas turned his attention to the pan in front of him and relaxed his grip. He didn't say a word until he had flipped the last _aebleskiver_, switched off the heat and spun to face Matthias fully.

'I'm okay,' he lied, crossing his arms over his chest. Matthias kept his arms around the Norwegian so it was proven problematic to conduct the movement smoothly.

Lukas risked looking up at Matthias, concerned that if he did, he would lose himself and do something he'd regret later.

And he almost did.

It was strange to say, but Lukas had been attracted to Matthias's eyes first. The colour wasn't that exotic nor was there anything special about their shape, but Lukas found himself flying when he looked into them. The flecks of blue resembled a sky void of clouds, one where birds were free to fly. He found himself swimming in the array of emotion that gathered there, something he was never good at doing with his own spheres.

However, just as he was getting into it, he shook his head to clear his thoughts inwardly and found Matthias staring at him in confusion.

_Lukas, you're being weird. Say something normal._

'How are you going with the _pepperkaker_?'

_Nailed it._

'I've just got the two left,' Matthias told him. 'Then we can punch the holes and put the ribbons in!'

Lukas nodded, shifting his gaze to Matthias's lips.

'But I thought I'd better check up on you,' he continued. 'You've been very quiet today… more so than usual.'

Matthias smiled and Lukas nearly broke. He _really_ wanted to kiss him—those lips of his were just the right size and free of any chapped skin. They were pink, like the earlier icing they had made for their heart-shaped biscuits and that stupid pink headband Matthias wore, only paler. They suited his face and Lukas wondered what would happen if he just leant up…

'Take that thing off,' he whispered, still focused on Matthias's mouth. 'You look ridiculous.'

'Well, unless you want my gorgeous hair in the food, it stays,' said Matthias. It was then that Lukas realised that Matthias was awfully close and that his lids were slowly shutting. Alarmed, he moved back, collecting himself.

'Nei, it's coming off,' Lukas grumbled. With a swift movement, the pink headband was removed, allowing Matthias's golden hair to stick up in its usual fashion. Lukas absentmindedly fixed it into its typical style, the strands silky between his fingers.

Then, he stopped as Matthias grabbed his wrist and brought it down, away from his head. Lukas froze for he had never seen the Dane look so serious as he did then—he was solely fixated on Lukas, his eyes calculating. He then did something that made Lukas's mind scream: he rested his palms on his cheeks and pressed his lips to Lukas's in an undeniable kiss.

It all happened so fast that Lukas forgot to think. But then, he didn't need to think as his body had other ideas. His lips moved against Matthias's and his fingers danced along his jaw, the early signs of a five o'clock shadow prickling at his tips.

However, much to his displeasure, the kiss was over as soon as it had started. Matthias's eyes were wide in horror as he gaped at Lukas, his mouth in an 'o'.

'Jeg er så ked af det,' he mumbled, moving backwards. 'I shouldn't have done that—but I wanted to—I have for a while but—oh God please don't kill me—I—'

'Shut up and kiss me, you idiot,' Lukas growled, interrupting the rambling Matthias instantly. He grasped Matthias's jumper and pulled him towards his lips again.

This one lasted much longer as they clung onto each other and kissed the living daylights out of one another. Lukas felt he had found his new addiction and that was kissing Matthias. His hands ran wild, raking through the Dane's hair, brushing past his epic jaw and clutching onto his broad shoulders. Matthias's hands were doing much the same although in a much gentler manner, which surprised Lukas.

When they parted, they could only gaze at each other. Matthias had a goofy grin and his eyes sparkled with love. It made Lukas's heart beat against his ribs painfully. He allowed himself to send a smile in return.

'Now, as much as I would like this to continue,' Matthias started, kissing Lukas's forehead, 'we still have work to do.'

Lukas bristled, visibly unhappy. He could still feel the tingle on his lips from the first kiss and he wasn't about to let that die.

Matthias seemed to sense his disappointment as he said, 'Shall we make _krumkake_?'

The Norwegian perked up at that. 'Okay, but I'll have to show you how it's done,' he decided, nodding. 'If we're going to impress your friend and his friends and make Christmas a success we need to do this properly.'

Matthias bent down to pick up the fallen headband, put it back in place and held out his arm. 'Show me the way, Chef.'

Lukas, rolling his eyes lightly, took the offered arm and went back to the bench. His spheres landed on the piping bag.

'By the way Matthias…'

'Ja?'

Matthias was met with the tube of the piping bag aimed at his face and white frosting landed on his cheeks and nose. Lukas let a tiny grin of amusement form as the Dane spluttered at the sudden attack.

'Payback.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Okay, I should probably explain the Scandinavian treats before I go onto anything else.  
><strong>

**So:**

**Pepperkaker is a Norwegian gingerbread biscuit. They are usually decorated with icing and sweets (lollies and stuff) and they are often used as pieces for gingerbread houses and Christmas decorations in Norway (hence the "punching of the holes and the ribbon")**

**Aebleskiver is a Danish doughnut-like round balls that are often served when friends and family go visiting between Christmas and New Year's Eve. And the knitting needle? Yeah, I read in a recipe for aebleskiver that Danish chefs often use knitting needles to turn them over while they're cooking! **

**Krumkake is a waffle cookie, and I think they originated in Norway, I'm not sure. But, they are named for the buttery crumbs that are left behind when the first bite is taken. And since it's Norway... and butter... yeah.**

**Last ship is on its way (and then the grand finale hehehe!) Expect it tomorrow~**

**Reviews are much appreciated~**


	5. Spamano - Miracles

**A/N: ****And there you are ladies and gentlemen! The last ship of the season: Spamano! But seriously though why is their ship so different? I mean, you have the SuFin and the DenNor and then the USUK - why Spamano? Why not SpaRom? Or RomSpa? Or something short?**

***sigh***

**Anyway~**

**I'm sorry, this one is a little rushed because I'm not going to be home tomorrow (going to a friend's place for Christmas and sleepover) so I need to finish the finale ASAP. And guess what, it's nowhere near finished asdfghjkl. So I apologise for crappy writing... but I wanted to put something up at least ;w; I mean, it is Christmas Eve after all.**

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me but rather to the talented Hidekazu Himaruya. I own nothing but the plot and story.**

* * *

><p><strong>24th December, 1 day until Christmas<strong>

'Feliz Navidad!' Antonio cried forlornly as he and Lovino walked down yet another pathway to leave.

It was Christmas Eve and the streets of Madrid were deserted, nothing left but the snow that covered the footprints of the inhabitants. Antonio and Lovino were the only ones up and about in their area as the people were either huddled in their homes or in the churches, which were blooming with their services. They only had the frosty world outside to conceal their tracks and the streetlights to guide them on their quest.

Antonio knew how important going to a church service on Christmas Eve was to Lovino. It was a tradition that ran in the family and the Spaniard knew for certain that Feliciano was doing much the same with Ludwig in Germany. It was being proved difficult to find one, however, as every church they had gone to so far had either kicked them out for "suspicion of atheism" or simply refused them entry as they were "too full".

He knew it was otherwise. He just hoped Lovino didn't see it.

'This is stupid,' Lovino grumbled, walking beside Antonio with his arms crossed. 'Why is every church not letting us in? It's not like we're going to set it on fire or something _stupido_ like that!'

'I don't know, Lovino,' said Antonio, keeping his gaze on the ground. 'Maybe something happened…'

'We both know that's bullshit,' Lovino growled, frowning deeply. 'Look, as if they wouldn't let us in—you're wearing your cross and everything!'

Antonio's hand went to his neck, his fingers fiddling with the cold chain. If the Fathers thought what he thought they thought then it had nothing to do with not recognising his crucifix.

'I'm sure we'll find one eventually,' he reassured him. He tucked his necklace into his shirt and wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck.

'I hope so,' said Lovino, his lips in a pout. 'I'm bloody freezing.'

A brief laugh passed Antonio's slightly curved mouth. Despite the light of the situation, Lovino's presence made him feel a lot better. _Now if only everyone else didn't hate us…_

'Hey, you okay?' Lovino suddenly asked him, stopping in his tracks. 'You're… strangely quiet.'

Antonio looked back, blinked and then sent him a small smile. 'I'm okay.'

'No, you're not,' Lovino told him. His eyes shone with an emotion that Antonio could not put his finger on. 'Don't lie to me, Antonio… I know something's wrong.'

Panic tore through him. _Oh no, I don't want Lovino to guess! He can't know…_

'It's something to do with the churches, isn't it?' Lovino continued. He averted his gaze to the side. 'I'm not an idioto, Antonio. I know they don't want us because we're together. You don't need to pretend.'

His heart sunk to the pits of his stomach in misery. He was hoping that Lovino wouldn't notice, was hoping that they could pass the night in oblivion.

'Lovino… lo siento,' Antonio whispered, highly ashamed of himself. 'I know how important it is for you to sit a service on Christmas Eve.' Lovino appeared surprised and his usual frown flickered away. Antonio took this as a sign to keep going. 'I don't care if the world thinks we are idiots for loving each other, I don't care if the Reverendos hate us for what we are—I'm finding you a church!'

'Hey, calm down you crazy Spaniard!' Lovino exclaimed, eyebrows shooting into his hairline. His cheeks were heavy with a blush and Antonio nearly died at the sight. 'D-Don't go doing stupid things now…'

'I'd do every stupid thing if it meant that I would see a smile on your face,' Antonio whispered, delving his hands deeper into his pockets.

He meant every word. If Antonio had a guilty pleasure it was seeing Lovino smile and laugh. The light seemed to glow from his face when he did and years of joy shone through the lines on his cheeks and eyes. The colour of his spheres brightened and if they were focused on Antonio, the world seemed to stop spinning because they were so gorgeous and so breathtaking. His lips stretched in an undeniable curve, pearly teeth showing and adding just that little bit more stunning to his beauty.

Antonio would give anything to see that happen more often.

'You really are an idiot,' Lovino mumbled, 'truly, you are.' He let a small grin form. 'Grazie.'

The previously sunken heart soared at his words. Antonio found himself beaming.

'Come on,' he said. He held out his hand. 'Let's go find a church.'

'Okay, okay.' Lovino slid his palm in Antonio's. 'Just stop already.'

Antonio squeezed Lovino's hand and began to walk. Truthfully, they had been walking for a good hour already, desperately searching for a service to attend. Antonio was absolutely determined to find one, for Lovino's sake. But the warm hand that held his own gave him a boost of confidence.

And that boost seemed to have worked for when they turned the corner, they were met with a glorious sight.

It was a large church, almost hidden away from all the trees that surrounded it. Antonio felt a spark of hope ignite in his chest when he saw that there was no one at the door.

_This is our chance!_

'Let's go, Lovi,' he uttered, tugging Lovino along. 'If we miss this, then we've failed.'

Lovino didn't say a word, just let Antonio drag him towards the open entrance to the church. They could hear music and the voices of angels from within—they exchanged a look, Antonio's positive and Lovino's hopeful. They quietly crept in.

The pews were barely empty, a hoard of people filling him. Their attentions were fixed on a choir of children at the front who were singing away as the Father conducted them. No one paid either of them any notice as they glided into the first available seat at the back (which was shockingly vacant).

Antonio glanced up at the enormous ceiling, all its colours and construction glimmering away in the candlelight. He turned to face Lovino and was alarmed to see the man with his head hung. His dark hair shielded his eyes from view and his hands were clasped together in his lap so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

The Spaniard reached out his arm and placed his palm on top of the grasped hands.

'I don't usually believe in Christmas miracles,' he murmured, still focused on the hands in his lap. 'But this is slowly leading me to. Grazie, Antonio. Grazie mille.'

Antonio let out a silent sigh of relief. Here he was thinking that Lovino was unhappy! He felt proud all of a sudden and he leant forwards towards Lovino's ear. '_Feliz Navidad mi queridísima._'

The Italian merely gave him a genuine smile, one that went from ear to ear and Antonio felt as if all his wishes had come true. He returned it and faced the choir, allowing their singing to overcome his senses.

Since he was so happy, he almost missed the whole service. Regardless, it seemed to fly by as almost in no time, he and Lovino were going out the doors and into the chilliness.

They both knew that they had no idea where they were going but because of their high and their success, they had no care in the world. Antonio noticed that Lovino walked closer by his side than before, close enough so that he could sling an arm around his shoulders and pull him to his hip. He was thrilled when Lovino didn't object, even more so when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

Soon, they found themselves humming an old Christmas tune as they headed home. Lovino seemed to have a permanent grin upon his lips, his eyes shut in tranquillity as he hummed. Antonio was the first to break out the lyrics of _Silent Night_ and the pair sang it together in their respective tongues.

They continued singing even when they had to break apart to fit onto a footpath wide enough for one person. Antonio went ahead, his Spanish melodic as he completed the last verse. He was interrupted when the Italian spoke from behind him.

'Oi, Antonio,' Lovino called. 'Where do you think you're going?'

Antonio, walking back, frowned in confusion. 'Home, Lovi.'

Lovino shook his head. 'You think you can run away?'

_Run away?_ he thought when he reached Lovino. He was very puzzled but it vanished into nothing when Lovino's hands brushed past his shoulders and interlinked at his nape.

'Don't think you can run away from tradition,' he whispered. 'You know I'm big on tradition.'

Without another word, Lovino connected his lips to Antonio's, holding his jaw. Antonio saw fireworks erupt in front of him because Lovino was kissing him. In public. In the middle of a walkway. _He_ was kissing him as opposed to Antonio kissing _him_.

When they parted, Antonio could only stare in wonder at Lovino. Just this day gone he had seen a flurry of firsts: Lovino hadn't called him _bastardo_ all day, he had smiled more than once, he had surprised him with a hug this morning before breakfast and now he was kissing him of his own personal choice. Often it was Antonio who did all these things and he shook his head in awe.

Lovino appeared to detect his amazement for he pointed upwards with a secretive smirk. When he looked up, he saw that someone had taped a piece of mistletoe on the top of a fence. He raised an eyebrow at Lovino.

'Me, break a tradition?' he said, pulling the Italian closer to him. 'You know I'd never do such a thing.'

To prove his point, he placed his lips on Lovino's again, relishing the softness and the sweetness of their kiss.

'I never doubted it,' Lovino told him, breaking away. 'Now keep walking. My toes are going to fall off.'

Antonio laughed, picking up the pace. When the path began to widen, Lovino caught up to Antonio and slipped his arm through Antonio's. Antonio felt his heart skip a beat.

Sooner than later, they were walking towards their front gate. However, Lovino had other ideas for he stopped for the third time that night and simply stared. Antonio paused and cocked his head to the side.

'You know, I can't wait to see Feliciano tomorrow,' Lovino said wistfully, smile wider than Antonio had ever seen it before. 'I can't wait to see everyone!'

He gawked at the Italian. 'Dios Mío, what has happened to you? Did you eat something bad?'

Lovino chuckled, simply shook his head and craned his neck to look at the stars. 'Maybe Christmas miracles do exist,' he said, his voice soft.

Antonio followed his gaze and marvelled at the brightness of the sky above. As they looked, he slid his fingers between Lovino's and held his hand. He was delighted when he didn't pull away.

'Maybe they do.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****So yeah there you go! Also, apologies if I offended anyone with this installment. I know I raised a few ideologically sensitive issues but hey, I wanted to keep it realistic so... but yeah, sorry ;w; That was not the intention. And I know I didn't make Romano swear as much as he usually does. My reasoning: it's Christmas and I want to keep this friendly for the season. **

**Ahhh busy busy busy. I will try my best to finish the last part tonight so that way I can quickly post it in the morning before I leave. I will also most likely come back and edit this one later. **

**Until then: Merry Christmas everyone! **

**Reviews are much appreciated~**


	6. Christmas Spirit

**A/N: ****I AM AWESOME IT'S DONE OMFG AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ****10 minutes to spare woohoo!**

**Anyway, just here quickly to wish you all a Merry Christmas and here you go with the last installment!**

**Hope everyone has a lovely day and I'll see you all tomorrow!**

**Lots of love**

**doubleox515~ 3**

**ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia does not belong to me but rather to the talented Hidekazu Himaruya. I own nothing but the plot and story.**

* * *

><p><strong>25th December, Christmas Day<strong>

There was a magical feeling in the air whenever Christmas Day came. Families united, friends from decades worth of companionship met up once again, brothers and sisters put aside their family feuds and loved ones spent the day in bliss.

It was also the time where new friendships were born, and that was the case of a large group of people.

Feliciano and Ludwig were waiting in a quiet café off the side of the Potsdamer Platz, waiting for the first arrivals of their gang to join them. Ludwig had warned the owners that there were going to be a lot of them and that it would most likely be very loud with them there. They thanked him and told him it would be fine.

'I can't wait until they get here!' Feliciano whispered excitedly. 'I haven't seen fratello in so long.'

'Me neither,' Ludwig told him, smiling softly. 'They should be here soon.'

'Should be?' Feliciano asked, looking smug. 'Is that why your brother is waving at us through the window?'

Ludwig, alarmed, turned in his seat (as he had put his back to the window). He saw to his surprise a pale-haired figure in the distance waving enthusiastically with two others next to him. It was indeed Gilbert, joined by none other than Elizabeta and Roderich.

'Well we better go and greet them, hadn't we?' Ludwig aimed at Feliciano, rising from his seat.

Feliciano rose immediately, a delighted expression on his face. He raced out of the café, Ludwig close behind, and ran up to the advancing trio.

'Ciao, ciao!' he greeted, enveloping Gilbert in a hug when he reached him. 'Buon Natale, amici!'

'Hallo!' they all chorused and Ludwig was met with a hug from Elizabeta. They all exchanged hugs and kisses on cheeks before migrating back to the café, the trio laden with bags. Ludwig couldn't help but notice that his brother, Elizabeta and Roderich looked particularly sparkly today…

'Ah, it's nice and warm in here!' Gilbert exclaimed after he said a hearty 'Guten Tag!' to the owners. 'Better than outside.'

'It's so good to see you!' Elizabeta proclaimed, taking a seat next to her boyfriend.

'And you as well!' said Feliciano, smiling hugely. Ludwig knew how long he had been waiting to see everyone again. It had, in fact, been almost a full year since they had all seen each other last, with the exception of family members. 'Tell me, Gilbert, when is your friend coming? I'm super excited to meet him and his friends!'

'He told me he'd be coming around two,' Gilbert told him. He checked his watch. 'Which in fact is really soon. About half an hour.'

'Bene!'

They then proceeded to talk, catching up and telling each other stories of their escapades throughout the year. Roderich mentioned his new contract with a big music company, earning congratulations from Ludwig and Feliciano, who hadn't heard of the news. Elizabeta bragged especially about Gilbert's and Roderich's good behaviour and how nice they were acting to each other. Ludwig and Feliciano couldn't believe their ears and demanded to hear more, which resulted in both Gilbert and Roderich to glower. To change the topic, Gilbert insisted Ludwig to tell him if he had put up the Christmas tree. Ludwig told him that he and Feliciano had made a day out of it and that there wasn't a single decoration left in the box.

'Feliciano,' Roderich interrupted, his gaze focused outside. 'I see your other half has arrived.'

The Italian followed his stare, shrieked and, once again, ran out of the café. The four of them could hear him screaming, 'Fratello!' and their jaws dropped in shock when said brother left his companion's side and embraced Feliciano tightly. Even from there they could see the large smile on his face as he hugged his younger brother.

'I wonder if Antonio drugged him…' Gilbert muttered, earning a hard smack on the shoulder from Elizabeta and a glare from Ludwig. 'Hey! It's a perfectly reasonable assumption! I mean look at him! He's smiling for Gott's sake—and _hugging_ Feli!'

'I would keep your voice down, they're coming in here,' Roderich mumbled, jerking his head to the door.

'Hola amigos!' Antonio said cheerily as he walked into the café, Feliciano and Lovino following suit. 'Feliz Navidad!' Gilbert promptly stood from his seat and jumped onto his friend.

'Frohe Weihnachten mein Freund!' he yelled, cackling away madly. 'I've missed you, you big oaf!'

'I could say the same for you, amigo!' Antonio replied, slapping Gilbert's back. At this point, Lovino had (shockingly) shaken hands with Roderich and Ludwig, had given Elizabeta kisses on her cheeks in greeting and sat down next to his brother.

'At least you showed up, unlike _him_,' Gilbert muttered. 'Did you hear about what he's doing?'

'I heard,' said Antonio, shaking hands with Ludwig and Roderich and kissing Elizabeta much like Lovino had done. 'He's visiting Alfred and Matthew with Arthur, isn't he?'

Gilbert nodded, mumbled under his breath, 'Traitor' and sat down.

The conversation started up once again, this time aimed at Antonio and Lovino. Lovino told them about what he and Antonio did last night, searching for a church to attend. Feliciano exclaimed that he and Ludwig had done the same and had ended up finding one just before a service had ended. Lovino then laughed and stated that he clearly had the better boyfriend for they had stayed for a good hour at one. Feliciano, of course, defended Ludwig and proceeded to fire away in rapid Italian.

Elizabeta started laughing at the silliness of the two brothers and she patted Ludwig's arm in sympathy, declaring that, if worse came to worst, she and Roderich would gladly accept him into the family. Gilbert then hotly butted in with 'He's already part of the family! He's my bruder!' Antonio then said jokingly that he knew who they were disowning from the family for leaving them this Christmas, to which Roderich snorted at so hard he ending up spluttering. Lovino, after failing to win the discussion with Feliciano, asked when Gilbert's friend was going to join them and if anyone else was coming that day.

'Well, Matthias and his lot should be here any moment,' he answered. 'As for anyone else, they're doing something else. Like Antonio said, Francis and Arthur are visiting Matthew and Alfred. Ivan, as far as I know, is spending the holidays with his sisters in Moscow.'

Ludwig then pitched in with, 'Ja, and Kiku and Yao are catching up with their relatives so they're not coming either.'

'So it's just us and Matthias's lot this Christmas,' Gilbert finished, flashing a bright smile, red eyes gleaming.

'Speaking of which,' Antonio added, squinting out the window of the café. 'That wouldn't be them, would it?'

The group all turned their attention to the outside and saw four, blond men talking amongst themselves in the distance. Gilbert frowned in confusion.

'There should be five of them,' he said, voice laced with puzzlement. 'But there's no mistaking that hair—that's definitely Matthias.'

With that, Gilbert stood from his seat, went to the door of the café and hollered, 'Matthias!'

The four men turned around at his shout and one of the taller ones, with unruly, spiky hair, raised a hand in greeting. 'Hej!'

The others watched as Gilbert went up to them and hugged "Matthias", grinning widely. He then greeted the other three with hugs and a kiss on the cheek before leading them inside.

'How come there's only four of you?' they heard Gilbert ask as he lead the four into the warm, toasty café. 'I remember you saying, Matthias, that there would be five of you.'

One of the shorter blonds scoffed. 'Emil betrayed us,' he told him, smiling at the others and waving. 'He told us _last night_, would you believe, that he was taking a plane to Hong Kong today! "Visiting a friend for Christmas" he said and we had to see him off at the airport this morning.'

'Oh dear, you have a traitor too?' Antonio piped up, shaking his head in disbelief. 'We're missing amigos too. They've left us for _other people_, the nerve of them.'

'We understand your pain,' Matthias groused.

'Indeed,' Elizabeta added, then stood up. 'Sit! Sit! I believe introductions are in order!'

Drawing up more chairs, their table become full as the four men joined. Gilbert introduced "bruder Ludwig", "boyfriend of bruder Feliciano", "brother of Feliciano Lovino", "mein girlfriend Elizabeta", "family friend Roderich" and "my very good friend Antonio". Matthias did the same with his lot, introducing "boyfriend Lukas", "family friend Tino" and "boyfriend of Tino and good friend Berwald".

'It's a pleasure to meet you all,' said Ludwig, allowing a smile. 'Now, I think it's time we ordered…'

Thus, everyone picked up their menus and saw what there was to order. When Ludwig called over the waiter, the poor man almost died of shock when everyone starting throwing orders at him. He got them all eventually, with a wholehearted and sympathetic 'Dankeschӧn!' from Ludwig as he went off.

Conversation started to build as time went on. Gilbert commented that Matthias didn't tell that he had gotten a boyfriend, to which Matthias told him that he and Lukas had started going out about a month ago. Tino then asked if everyone there had partners, to which everyone replied yes, including Roderich. This sparked an astonished 'Huh?' from the old gang and they began to grill him about it. Roderich simply replied, 'She is at home, unable to move.'

Tino just opened to mouth to, perhaps, apologise when Gilbert cut across with, 'Of course she doesn't move because _she_ is a _piano_.'

'She's back home in Vienna,' Roderich said, wiping an imaginary tear. 'So alone… there's no one to play her.'

Laughter rippled across the table and Elizabeta shook her head, albeit with a smile. The conversation turned towards the four new arrivals and questions of all sorts arose, including 'So where are you from?', 'How long have you and Gilbert been friends?', 'What kind of food do you like?' and 'What do you do?'

They all talked and gossiped for ages and it only grew louder when the food arrived. Everyone from the old gang were getting along very well with the new gang and Gilbert couldn't help but feel extremely proud of himself. He noticed that Lovino, Ludwig and Roderich had taken a shine to Berwald and Lukas, talking about multiple things, including (in Lovino's and Lukas's case) how dumb yet sweet their boyfriends were. Elizabeta and Tino were chattering away like they had known each other for years, Feliciano and Antonio occasionally adding a comment. Gilbert went from conversation to conversation, getting bits and bobs here and there.

Then, after much talking, laughing and a lot of eating and drinking, Tino raised the question of, 'So… shall we do presents?' to which everyone agreed, Feliciano especially.

'Yes! I know Ludwig wants to give a certain _someone_ their present,' Feliciano said smugly. Ludwig spluttered in embarrassment, turning red.

Thus, the exchange of gifts started. Gilbert and Elizabeta warned everyone to open their cards at home in order to 'avoid making a mess'. They then explained after getting confused looks from everyone that they and Roderich had had a glitter war using all of Elizabeta's pots of glitter whilst they were writing the cards. Ludwig smacked a palm to his forehead.

'Oh you guys had a glitter war?' Matthias challenged, looking sheepish. 'We almost burnt the house down.'

He then told them all that when he and Lukas were making their presents, one of their sweets went horribly wrong and set off the fire alarm, which they couldn't turn off for a good hour.

'What the hell were you making?' Tino cried, looking horrified.

Lukas merely replied with, '_Krumkake_.'

Soon, the table was littered with bits of wrapping paper and ribbon as the presents were revealed. Ludwig and Gilbert were delighted at the packs of Scandinavian beer from Tino and Berwald and Feliciano was joyous over the tin of Christmas cookies from Matthias and Lukas. Gilbert was ecstatic over Ludwig's present for that _special someone_ as it was a Christmas biscuit that he loved so much but could only get in one place.

'You went to Nürnberg?' he said, hugging the present. 'You are an amazing brother and I love you.'

More and more presents were opened and shrieks of pleasure filled the little café. Then Tino surprised everyone with an announcement when they had finished giving hugs and kisses of gratitude.

'By the way I just wanted to say,' he began and he exchanged a look with Berwald. 'We're getting married! Berwald proposed to me this morning!'

Yells and gasps of awe erupted from the group and congratulations were aimed at the pair. Berwald's cheeks flamed pink and Tino kissed them as everyone demanded to see the ring.

Then, much to the displeasure of everyone, the sky began to darken as the first signs of the stars appeared.

It was time to head home.

'This was most definitely one of the best Christmases!' Matthias crowed, beaming. 'We should do this again sometime!'

Everyone nodded in agreement.

And that is how the day ended. The four men said their goodbyes and wished them all a Merry Christmas, embracing and shaking hands with them all. Soon, everyone was parting, either going home or going to explore the Platz.

Snow began to fall and the streetlights flickered to life. Night had fallen and new friendships had resulted.

It was a Christmas never to be forgotten.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are much appreciated~**


End file.
